Los Sepulcros (misión)
Los Sepulcros, es la vigesimosexta misión del gran videojuego llamado Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, una misión que hacemos para el hermano de CJ llamado Sweet y ocurre en la ciudad de Los Santos. Estará disponible luego de superar la misión Doberman y entre las 9:00 y las 17:00. Desarrollo Cinemática thumb|El funeral de Little Weasel Al empezar la misión se ve a CJ saludando a Sweet afuera en Grove Street, entonces le contará que Tenpenny ha dicho que en Los Sepulcros, se está haciendo un funeral al traidor que Carl asesinó en la guerra de bandas, Little Weasel, en donde todos los Ballas originales estarán, incluyendo al líder de los Front Yard Ballas, Kane. Mientras conversan esto, varios miembros de los Grove Street Families llegan, CJ esta en desacuerdo de hacer un tiroteo en el cementerio, a lo que Sweet lo compara con el ataque al funeral de su madre y dice que se vengarán finalmente de ellos. Sepulcros3.png|CJ no esta acuerdo con el plan Sepulcros4.png|Recordando el ataque del Funeral de Beverly Sepulcros5.png|El plan Misión Hacia Los Sepulcros thumb|Reclutando Families CJ debe reclutar a dos miembros de los Families, marcados con una flecha azul. Una vez que ya son reclutados, CJ entra en el Greenwood de Sweet, y se dirigirán a el cementerio, por lo que tendrán 3 horas (3 minutos en la vida real) Para Llegar (antes de que llegue Kane) al llegar, Sweet y CJ hablarán un poco sobre Kane. Al llegar, Sweet y los miembros saltarán un muro, CJ hace lo mismo y aparecerá una escena donde darán indicaciones sobre cómo dirigir a los miembros seleccionados, luego se ve a unos Ballas y una mujer llorando por Little Weasel, de repente aparecerá Kane en su Admiral, junto a uno de sus guardias, entonces Sweet descubre que lleva chaleco antibalas, y que habrá que tirarle unas balas más para que muera. thumb|left|Llegada de [[Kane.]] Sepulcros7.png|Camino a Los Sepulcros Sepulcros8.png|Llegada Sepulcros9.png|Sweet y los demas en posicion Sepulcros11.png|CJ atacando a los Ballas. El tiroteo thumb|Kane muerto. Ahora empieza la acción, Sweet se encarga de asesinar a los demás Ballas OGs, mientras CJ tratará de asesinar a Kane quien al darse cuenta que lo quieren muerto, escapará de algún lado a otro, lo más conveniente es hacer que la banda que te sigue lo persiga, luego de asesinar a Kane, le dirán que tienes que asesinar a todos los otros guardias. Persecución Esta parte depende de la decisión del jugador, si todavía no asesina al Balla, llegará un Greenwood negro con otros dos guardias, y Kane se subirá al coche y escapará, un consejo es estar cerca del Admiral al que Sweet se va a subir, ya que es una de las persecuciones más cortas del juego, deberás seguir rápidamente al Greenwood, una vez estés bien cerca, Sweet hará Drive-By a Kane, tú puedes ayudar haciendo lo mismo, tendrás que destruir el coche antes que llegue a Glen Park, ya que Kane estará a salvo con sus miembros (algo extraño, ya que en Doberman, Glen Park, forma parte de territorio de los Families). De vuelta a Grove thumb|left|CJ y Sweet en su regreso a Grove Street Ya con Kane muerto, Sweet se subirá al Admiral de Kane, y deberás conducir hasta Grove, no hay nada especial en esta parte, solo que al final Sweet dirá que para no despertar sospechas, no se vieron nunca en el día, luego termina la misión y obtendrá más respeto. Sepulcros14.png|Llegando a Grove Street. Sepulcros16.png|Sweet diciendo que no se verán para no levantar sospechas. Sepulcros17Final.png|¡¡¡Misión superada!!! Recompensas *Respeto aumentado *Si se han realizado las misiones: Just Business, House Party, Gray Imports, High Stakes, Low-Rider y Robbing Uncle Sam. Se desbloquea la misión Reuniting the Families de Sweet. Cómo fallar la misión *Morir *Ser Arrestado *Que Sweet muera *Que Kane escape *Asesinar a los miembros de tu propia banda. *Explotar el auto de la banda. *Atacar a los Ballas antes de que Kane llegue *Que se acabe el tiempo para llegar al Cementerio Vehículos *Greenwood *Admiral Armas *Tec-9 *9mm *Micro Uzi Personajes *Sweet *Familie calvo *DJ Families *Kane *Predicador *Novia de Little Weasel *Cadáver de Little Weasel *Frank Tenpenny *Big Smoke (sólo en los subtítulos de la versión inglesa) *Ryder (sólo si matas a uno de los dos families antes de reclutarlos) *LB (posiblemente) Lugares *Grove Street (Ganton) *Los Sepulcros (Vinewood) *Casa de Sweet (Ganton) Te enseñan a *Reclutar a miembros de los Grove Street Families Curiosidades thumb|El Greenwood de la misión *Si no tienes suficiente respeto en la banda, no se podrá realizar la misión. *Esta es una de las pocas misiones en la que no empieza exactamente en la Casa de Sweet si no en el patio de al frente. *Una curiosidad son los Families que aparecen en la introducción, éstos no tienen un skin común, poseen los skins Betas *Esta misión es única, debido a que se puede llegar a controlar 9 miembros de los Families (cuando la máxima cantidad son de 7), el truco es que cuando los Grove Street Families salten el muro, no saltes, sino que busques por Temple a algunos miembros de Temple Drive Families, y los selecciones, así podrás controlar 9 miembros en la misión, y se te hará más fácil eliminar a los otros Ballas. *Si intentas reclutar otros miembros de los Families, ignorando a los señalados por flechas azules, Sweet te dirá que los abandones, porque ya tiene pensado usar a los que menciona cerca de su auto. *Al matar a Kane, dos Ballas vendrán a por ti en un Greenwood, algo extraño ya que este coche es el que usan los Families. *En la versión inglés (en la que los Subtítulos están en inglés), al principio, Sweet dirá: Said that one of the Ballas that you and Smoke laid out, Little Weasel, is getting buried. And all of the OG's gonna be there., lo que traducido sería: Dice que uno de los Ballas que tú y '''Smoke' os cargáisteis, Little Weasel, lo van a enterrar. Y todos sus colegas van a estar ahí''. Pero Smoke no estuvo presente en la misión Doberman. *El título de la misión está en español. *Aunque tu banda tenga armas mejoradas (recompensa por los 100 graffitis), los 2 miembros de la banda a reclutar, siempre llevarán una 9mm. *La tumba de Little Weasel estará antes de empezar la misión y por el resto del juego la tumba estará sin enterrarse. *La novia de Little Weasel tiene el Skin de la Novia de Sweet. *En esta misión podrás conseguir un Greenwood negro/azul único no visto en las calles, aunque sus colores están disponibles en modificaciones de TransFender cuando *Es Ahí Cuando los Ballas lleguen en el Greenwood, se mata al conductor para que la puerta quede abierta, y luego al resto, para luego llevarlo a un garaje más cercano, como al garaje de Santa Maria Beach. *Cuando mates a Kane, no puedes entrar al Admiral hasta que entre Sweet. *Se puede conseguir el Admiral blindado único, cuando se llega al cementerio se tiene que matar a Kane y a los Ballas, rápidamente se tiene que matar a Sweet antes de que entre al Admiral azul, porque de lo contrario, dejará de ser blindado. En cuanto fracase la misión, se tiene que empujar el Admiral hasta la calle (ya que la puerta no se podrá abrir) y llevarlo a un garaje cercano, como el Piso franco de Santa Maria Beach. Es a prueba de balas, fuego, explosiones y daño. **Otra manera es, luego del interludio del principio se abandona a Sweet y los Families, y teniendo una Towtruck o Tractor previo a la misión, ir hasta el cementerio y posicionarse frente al Admiral, para fracasar la misión tenemos que disparar a cualquiera de los Ballas, aparecerá la voz (y subtítulo si está activado) de Sweet diciendo que no teníamos que hacer escándalo antes de la emboscada, extrañamente a pesar de abandonarlo, luego del mensaje de misión fracasada hay que llevar el Admiral remolcado a un garaje, al momento de cerrar el portón del garaje las puertas del auto se desbloquearán, y al volver a abrirse el portón ya podremos usarlo. *Si después de reclutar a los dos Families, subes al Greenwood e intentas conducir, el coche no se moverá (Solo las ruedas) hasta que los dos Families suban al coche. *Al inicio de la misión te llevas el auto de Sweet y no regresas con él pero cuando llegues a la casa de Sweet su coche estará ahí. * En algunas ocasiones, cuando reclutes a los families y estén subiendo al auto uno dirá: ¡Get in the Car, fool! Que traducido es: ¡Sube al auto, idiota! *Esta es una de las pocas veces en la que Sweet hará demostraciones de afecto. En este caso, llamando a CJ "Hermanito". Vídeo de la misión thumb|center|500px de:Los Sepulcros (Mission) en:Los Sepulcros fr:Los Sepulcros pl:Los Sepulcros pt:Los Sepulcros ru:Los Sepulcros zh:Los Sepulcros Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas